transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nexus Prime
Nexus Prime was one of the seven original Primes. 13 in some unvierse He was the first multicomponent transformer Origins in the Eagc7 continuty, Nexus Prime is still a combiner, but he's never seen combining. Biography Eagc7 canon Transformers/Marvel Continuty Contribution to the Asgardians The Original Primes are believed to have built what would eventually became the Bifrost, which the Asgardians would use as a mean of transportation. Final Actions That time came when the Primes met and came to the conclusion that while Cybertron's growth was requiring more energy than they had and they needed to harvest yet more suns, they must be "judicious" and avoid harvesting suns that were supporting other lifeforms. The not-yet-Fallen broke in to snarl that, as the children of Primus and servants of the AllSpark, it was their divine right to simply take the energy the All Spark required. Prima, however, demanded that they take an oath not to harm other lifeforms. Nexus arrived to Earth for harvest its sun but when he found out the planet had life he and his brothers stabbed Fallen with their own command spears, In order to prevent the Fallen from harvesting the star, the remaining Primes hid the key to the harvester inside a tomb made of their own bodies and sealed it with their own life essence. Legacy Nexus descendant Optimus Prime, told Sam Witwicky about the Fallen betrayal and deaths of the primes. Sam Witwicky Vision In the present day, their descendant Optimus Prime perished in battle whilst protecting the human adolescent Sam Witwicky, the chosen vessel of the AllSpark after the Cube's physical destruction. With the seemingly confusing knowledge of an advanced alien civilization in his mind, Sam and his companions set out to find the Matrix of Leadership after learning it might be the only thing that could resurrect Optimus—the last of the Primes—who was the only being who could defeat "The Fallen". Travelling to Petra in Jordan, Sam discovered the Tomb of the Primes hidden within, quickly discovering the small Matrix. His hopes were soon dampened however, when the artifact crumbled into dust upon it being moved. Nevertheless, he held onto his faith and gathered up the dust in a tattered sock, intending to revive Optimus with it in any way feasible. During a climactic battle around the Star Harvester between the Autobots and The Fallen's Decepticon forces, Sam died in an attempt to use the remnants of the Matrix to resurrect Optimus Prime. Appearing to leave his body, the six Primes soon appeared before Sam, telling him that they had been observing him for a long period of time, praising his sacrificial acts to save the last Prime's spark. They pronounced him worthy of receiving the Matrix, revealing to him that it is now never merely found but instead earned, then instantaneously resuscitated him. Brought back to life by the six Primes, he was able to fulfill his destiny by reviving Optimus. The Fallen stole the Matrix and used it to activate the Star Harvester, but thanks to Jetfire donating his parts, Optimus Prime was given the power needed to battle the Fallen. Optimus destroyed the Harvester, defeated and seriously injured Megatron and finally killed the Fallen. Relationships Eagc7 canon Family *Amalgamous Prime - Brother *Onyx Prime - Brother *Prima Prime - Brother *Vector Prime - Brother *Alchemist Prime - Brother Friend and Allies *Jetfire - Ally Enemies *Megatronus Prime/The Fallen - Brother turned Enemy Appearances/Actors Eagc7 canon *Canon (4 stop motions) **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' (First appearance) ***''The Fallen'' - cfighter95 **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' (Mentioned only) **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - No voice actor **''Thor'' (Referenced only) Trivia *In the eagc7 continuty he was originally meant to be a incarnation of Nova Prime, but according to the Transformers mythology none of the 13 was named Nova (yet), so the character was renamed to Nexus Prime Gallery Category:Autobots Category:Autobots Leaders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Thirteen Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Autobots Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Thor Autobots